villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Poisandra
Poisandra is Sledge's fiancee and one of the secondary antagonists in Power Rangers Dino Charge and its sequel Power Rangers Dino Supercharge ''and one of final villains in ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. She is also one of the Sledge's generals (and the only female among them) and also his marriage-obsessed bride. In the final of Dino Supercharge, she is married with Sledge and is seemingly killed with him and the rest of his crew when they are sucked into a black hole. In the final battle between the Rangers and Sledge's crew, in the past, Poisandra fights the Rangers (Kendall, James, Phillip and Zenowing) and Heckyl with Wrench and the Vivix. She is defeated, then jailed by James and killed when Heckyl leads Sledge's ship into the sun. Poisandra returns in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. ''While her past self was destroyed at the end of ''Dino Super Charge, her, Sledge and Wrench's present selves survived being sucked into the black hole, ending up in the Ninja Steel universe (technically main universe of Power Rangers series as Power Rangers Dino Charge and its sequel Power Rangers Dino Supercharge now confirmed to be set at an alternate universe much like Power Rangers RPM). Because of her return, the fate of Fury and Curio is unknown, but it is presumed that they are survived too. Later in "The Poisy Show", the Super Ninja Steel season finale, Poisandra returns with Sledge and Wrench. Sledge offers her the stage of the Warrior Dome Ship as "The Poisy Show" and she fights the Ninja Steel Rangers as well as Koda (the Dino Charge Ranger Blue). She was destroyed with Sledge, Wrench, the rest of Galaxy Warriors and the Warrior Dome Ship by a bomb placed by Koda with Santa Claus's help. However, Poisandra is set to reappear in Power Rangers Beast Morphers with Vivix. Personality and Traits Poisandra has a mostly cheerful personality. Thus, compared to the other villains, Poisandra is, next to Curio, the least pronounced to evil, although she has no qualms about the consequences of the methods she uses when she wants to have something, specially if she is denied of it, in which case she will go to any lengths to get even or acquire her goods, often convincing her fellow generals and even Sledge himself to help her out, usually through her charm, but occasionally out of her own merit. She is constantly pampering and loving Sledge, being best friends with Curio whom Sledge created as her additional companion, and relying on Wrench for anything too complex for her to handle alone, trusting him to decipher machines because of his intellect and occasionally bickering with Fury, thought the two respect each other and have cooperated several times, their enmity seemingly dying down as Poisandra's interest on the Energems diminished due to the increasing difficulty of the struggle with their enemies, while her peer focused on searching, now freed from constraint due to Ivan's escape. She tends to treat everything as being about vanity and tries to model her plans after herself, down to the appearance of her freed outlaws, such as Cavity, Stingrage and Duplicon. However, she is not above acting herself, casually accompanied by Curio, to enact her plans. Though deceitful, manipulative, conniving, and vengeful, she is loyal to her groom, having spent over 65 million years of her life beside him and genuinely loving him. Poisandra can be easily recognized with her heart-themed costume (including what appeared to be heart-shaped helmet with spikes), yellow eyes, white gloves, and a cheerful-looking mask (unless if it is truly her face). Powers and Abilities In spite of initially tended to seek her comrades for protection, Poisandra later proved herself a capable fighter, as she able to hold her own against the Rangers once her morale was boosted enough as she truly begun to take over her true role as one of the four generals and collaborating with Sledge's onslaughts. Her weapon of choice is a scythe-like lance which she can use to attack her foes or defend herself. To suit with her heart-themed appearance, her lance is heart-shaped. In spite of her talents in battle, Poisandra's fighting prowess is somewhat lesser than that of her comrades, so she mostly avoids battle and acts mostly as a commander to the outlaws when on the battlefield. Trivia *Poisandra's fate differs from that of her Super Sentai counterpart Joyful Knight Candelilla. While the former dies a villain, the latter redeemed herself and aided the Kyoryugers in defeating the Deboth Army, eventually becoming the new team mentor 100 years later. Navigation Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Femme Fatale Category:Monsters Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:In Love Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Right-Hand Category:Protective Category:Non-Action Category:Dimwits Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Western Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Scapegoat